The price of love
by Theundesiredones
Summary: A series of drabbles based upon famous Broadway songs. Takes place in different time settings and different places, but as the story progresses, trials and obstacles shall be made. But as both Cam and Lillian face this together, they realized that no matter the hardships, the price of love is always lost, but still they pay. They love anyway... (Sometimes Au)
1. just another day

**Chapter 1:**

**"just another day"**

Cam didn't know when the effect of his daily routine will come crashing down on him.

Not until he came out of Howard's Cafe that morning only to be caught off guard by the feeling of nausea at the pit of his stomach. As he stared at his little dainty flower shop at the corner of the building, not only did the feeling grow but it dawned on him that the feeling was real.

It wasnt as if he was sick of his stand nor the flowers he raised with love and care, no! He was just sick of doing the same thing over and over again. His life was basically a routine of some sort.

As long as he could remember, he always did the same thing, met and talked with the same people, went to the same places and came back to the same cafe he grew to call 'home'.

He didnt hate the people, he never detested the places he often went to and he would never abhor his home. It was the exact opposite actually. He loved every bit of the people abd places in Bluebell.

He was just tired of repeating the same process as of yesterday and the years before.

He hates to admit it, but, his life is blantly dull in his eyes. And he accused Laney's lifestyle of being dull. He groaned. _Karma, _yup, it was all that bitches fault.

He trudged towards towards his stall and chose to just sit there and stare blankly into space, thinking up ways to lighten up his moody aura (or his face, Georgia liked to tease).

He didnt know how long he sat like that, until he felt something touch his cheek. He chose to ignore it, thought of it only as a bug or something and will leave him alone if he chose to ignore it as such.

Not until the sensation on his cheek switched from touching into poking that he swatted his hand on the culprit. The sensation of skin to skin contact brought him back from his field of thoughts.

He turned to look at the cause of the crime, only to be met by a pair of aquamarine eyes which belonged to none other than the local rancher, Ash. It took about a minute or so for Cam to stare ash down before he asked.

"What are you doing?" with a harshness he didnt know he posessed. Ash, sensing his friends indifference, stood up from his crouching position and held his hands up. As if to say he meant no harm.

"yeesh, calm down man. Its my day-off." ash informed as he made his way to the front of the stand. Hands on the table, Ash leaned in, inspecting his friend. His eyes glazed at him, top to bottom, causing Cam to sink in further down his seat. A moment of silence was held tight in the air. Until Ash finally spoke up.

"Are you PMS-ing?"

Cam sat up straight and mentally face plamed. If he could see himself right now, he swore he was as red as a gerabera. He growled. "What makes you think that?"

Ash cowered from the venom dripping down his friends voice. Usually, his friend didnt show this much emotion. He barely showed any emotion at all , this anger and bent up frustration meant something. And he'll sniff it out, like a bloodhound. Wait, scratch that. Make it: "He'll get to the bottom of it." instead.

"Alright dude, spill. Whats your bizz?" asked ash as he crossed his arms.

Cam returned to his original position, slumping on his chair. He looked up at Ash before looking away. He couldnt think of anything to say. His problem was so pathetic that even a school girl who had boy problems would laugh at him easily.

"its nothing." he groaned.

Ash looked at him expectantly, brows furrowed and his lips in a scowl like pout. Obviously he didnt buy his sorry excuse for an answer.

He sat on the table and looked at Cam with the same expression he wore a moment ago.

"Whats up with that look?" cam asked.

"Boy, why you so CRAY-CRAY?!" ash asked in his best american woman accent while snapping his fingers and forming the Z-line.

Cam couldnt hold back the laughter that erupted from him. Soon enough, Ash followed. They spent the next few seconds laughing, enjoying each others presence. Slowly, their laughter died down into soft breathless chuckles coming from both sides. Cam wiped an invisible tear from his eye.

"you spend too much time with Cheryl and late night reality TV." he said to ash.

"Woo..." ash breathed out as he clutched his stomach. "Hey, its not like i have a choice. Cheryl drags me to watch with her everytime 'Girl, why you so Cray-Cray' shows up in the tely." he added.

Cam looked at him, dumbfounded."and you never tried to protest?"

"i told you, i dont gots no choice."

Cam scoffed. "right, just admit it. You like watching it. I wouldnt even be surprised if you sneaked out of your room while everyone else is sleeping just to watch the latest episode."

"think whatever you like with me, were still not moving away from you." Ash said as he got off the table and turned to look at his friend.

Cam's face turned down almost instantly. Sighing , it was worth a shot telling ash about his predicament, but if he starts making a mockery out of it, he's out.

"you see." he said. "its just that-"

He stopped. How can he say it without sounding like a grotesque teenager who doesnt have anything to do and is bored of his life easily. Yup, that practically sums up his problems at the moment.

Ash raised his eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. Knowing his friend, he was already tired with the conversation but decided to continue it for the sake of killing time.

"Its just that-what cam? Please, educate me the reason why our marble stone florist all of a sudden transformed into a big puffy marshmallow."

"Im bored with my life."

Great, way to be blunt, Mr. 'i have nothing to do'. Cam tipped his hat further down his face to cover the humiliation that adorned it. Fantastic, now he sounded like a teenage girl who just got over the all time heartthrobe of her school an has nothing to do but gape at the wall like it would suddenly start singing "bibbity, bobbity Boo!" and her prince charming would magically pop out. Cam inwardly groaned, he has got to stop comparing his life with teenagers.

Cam waited for his friends response. Knowing Ash, he'll give him an honest opinion. The silence was due to the fact that ash was thinking up ways to help him out, Cam thought. He misjudged his friend after all.

"Then get laid."

or not.

Cam chucked his hat at his best friends face, muffling the laughter that was pouring from his mouth.

"Its not funny, you douche!" cam yelled as he slammed his hands on the table, causing some of the villagers outside to look at him with distaste, while ash continued on with his incessive laughter.

Cam blushed out of embarassment. Not only did ash laugh out loud like a crazed hyena, but cam was as red as a tomato out of his friends inappropriate comment. From a strangers point of view, you could easily accuse the two men of having an intimate and disturbing discussion that contained mature content. Which, cam bet, what the villagers outside thought of them at that very moment. They were giving them such a look of disdain. If looks could kill, they would be dead right now, well, Cam will.

He tried to cover his flushed face with his hat but soon realized that his meticulous friend still had it clutched between his fingers. Cam made a dive for it and returned it to its safe haven, the crown of his head. Throughout all that, Ash never seized from his overdued laughter of his awful joke.

"Come on, youre over exaggerating. It wasnt even funny." Cam answered as he crossed his arms and sat back down on his chair.

Ash took about minute to compose his posture, and himself, before returning to the topic at hand.

"I know. Its only funny when its about the next guy."

Cam rolled his eyes. For a man of 25, Ash still acts as though they were still 18. Cam didnt know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, but either way, he still wanted to punch the bastard in his windpipe. Best friend or not, there are bounderies that arent supposed to be crossed. Especially with Cam.

When Cam didnt respond, Ash took it as a sign to continue.

"About that probelm of yours, is it really a _**PROBLEM**_?" Ash informed.

Cam looked up. "Of course it is!"

"And why is that?"

"Because-" Cam cut short.

Why was it a problem, exactly? As he thought about it, boredom isnt actually something they, or anyone, should be fussing about. It wasnt even an _actual _problem, for that matter. One can easily solve it by doing something that they fancied to do. If one is bored with something, then they can easily switch to another. Easy as that. But for Cam, it looked as if it was the biggest problem he had ever come to face. Strange, something so little could turn into something so big in the eyes of a man so easily. None-the-less, Cam felt embarass. He shrunk in his seat, the feeling of his face warming up again caused him to look down. A fool he must have looked now.

Cam never knew how much of a drama queen he could be.

Ash chuckled. "Now that your problem is solved." sarcasm evident, noted cam. "I've got news for you."

He groaned. "I swear, youre just as bad as Howard is with gossip."

Cam looke at his friend but caught him staring at something from the horizon. Curious, Cam followed his line of sightt until he caught a silhouette coming out of the intersection of the church to the town square. Cam coudlnt make out if the silhouette belonged to a man or a woman, but judgiing by the sly smirk that made its way up on ash's lips, he thought of the later one.

"Instead of telling, let me just show you." ash said with a hint of mishief evident in his voice, which caused cam to hold back a whimper of fear. Cause, lets face it. If ash starts brewing up schemes, bad things happen (Especially to cam). And he prayed to the harvest goddess above to spare his life and have mercy on his poor bud of a soul he has.

_HELP, _he thought.

The silhouette came closer by the second. After confirming that it belonged to a girl, he still couldnt recognize who she was. He couldnt make out her face.

_Boy, do i need glasses_. He thought.

At that moment, Ash sprung up to action.

"Hey Lillian! Come over here for a sec!" ash called out.

The silhoutte turned her head and looked at them. She started to make her way to where they stood.

_So, Lillian's her name, huh?_ Cam thought.

As the girl named Lillian came closer, Cam can finally make out her appearance. And he has got to admit, she looked mighty pretty.

Lillian had a duller and darker shade of brown hair, but it was buzzing with life. It bounced in everystep she took, and the colour brought out her magnificent grayish-purple eyes to sparkle. Her eyes were brimming with curiousity and wonder that it could make anyone, even cam, sink into them the moment they laid their eyes on her hue's.

Her lips were pink and lush. They looked so soft and inviting. As he stared at her more , he'll eventually wont take his eyes off of her.

Cam looked away before that happened. But he couldnt dodge the feeling of slight regret that came with it.

When Lillian finally reached them, Cam had to admit, she looked pretty when they were meters apart but she looked beautiful upfront. He took note of her clothes, the typical blubell outfit. Cam had a ghost of a smile. So, she lives here huh?

The girl looked at ash and only gave cam a nod of respect. Obviously she didnt know him, what more could he expect from her.

"Hey ash, you called?" she said.

Ash took a quick glance at cam and gave him a sly smile. It was though he was saying 'watch this'. Cam rolled his eyes at his best friends effort to gain the girls attention. Ash returned his gaze to Lillian before she could cought sight of their silent conversation.

"so" Ash started. "How are you liking Bluebell so far?"

The girl beamed. Obviously, Lillian already experienced numerous amount of events after the day she moved here, which cam is still in the shadow about.

"Oh, its been wonderful!" she sighed. "the people here are just so friendly that i couldnt possibly hate them. And the scenery is just so refreshing. I feel like i just jumped into a painting and discovered a new diferent world."

Cam couldnt believe the amount of enthusiasm her voice contained. It was so much, that usually it made him sick hearing the sickly sweet giddyness in someones voice (like laney, for example). But strangely with her, he didnt mind. Weird, he must have gone deaft.

"I'm glad you like it." ash continued. "Before i forget, i would like to introduce you to my friend, Cam."

Ash moved aside so Lillian had a perfect view of cam. Realizing this, he looked down out of pure embarassment and practically covered his face with his hat.

"I doubt you two have met before, am i right?" he heard ash say.

"no, we havent." Lillian said.

She lend out her hand for cam.

"Nice to meet you, Cam. As you already heard because of ash's constant yelling, My name is Lillian."

Cam shook her outstretched hand and couldnt resist the thought of how soft they were under his calloused hand.

"yes, nice to meet you." he murmured, but sure enough, Lillian heard him.

But before she could retract her hand, Cam pulled it close to his lips and kissed it lightly. A sign that most gentlemen like to present to women they fancy or are interested in. And without a doubt, Cam was very interested with the now blushing woman infront of him. He took a quick glance at ash and found him with his mouth agaped, as though he couldnt believe what just happened. Cam held back a small chuckle. He then returned his eyes to the puple eyed beauty infront of him. He gave her a friendly smile.

"it is _very _nice to meet you, Ma'dam." he whispered as he let go of her hand. It returned limply to her side as she tried to control her breathing and composure. When she finally did, she bid them both farewell but without stuttering when she turned to say her goodbyes to the emerald eyed florist.

As they watch her retreating form disappear in the town hall, Cam couldnt push the thought of her out of his mind and why he did such a bold act on the new resident. But he was glad he did, atleast he left an impression on her.

"well, chop me up and call me pork chop, i never thought you had it in ya." ash whispered as he turned to his friend.

Cam chuckled. "Youre starting to take over after georgia. She's rubbing off on you."

"maybe theres still hope for you, mate. Maybe you **will **get laid!" ash laughed.

Cam rolled his eyes as he puched ash's shoulder. Maybe, Just Maybe. He'll get to meet the purple eyed beauty again and it wont be just another day.

Maybe, It might be more.


	2. I'm Alive

**Chapter 2:**

**"I'm Alive"**

He was gone, but she never came through to believe it.

Everybody she knew would look at her with sympathy, wishing her the best and giving her their concolence. Telling her that everything will be okay even though he was no longer by her side.

How can they say that, when he was always here. She would come home late after work and he would always be there on his seat by their fireplace. He would see her and give her a kiss and a hug right after she came through the door.

Right when she woke up, he was next to her. His arms around her as he looked at her with such admiration and longing. He would always have that ghost of a smile planted on his lips as he kissed her good morning. He would ask how her day would go and she would answer like she usually does. Then he would tell her a world where they could go one day. A world that she always dreamed of and fantasized. But she has to be patient, they would go. Together.

Even at work, he too was there. But he just stood there, never leaving his spot in her work area. She tend to steal glances of him by the corner of her eye and she would see him staring back, but without uttering a single word. She would smile and avert her eyes to get back to her work, but she would always repeat the same action until the clock striked 3 pm. She would look at him, but he was already gone. Vanished like thin air. Though she didnt mind, because whenever she would get home that night, she would find him on his seat by the fireplace. Waiting for her, as though he never left his spot.

And right at this very moment, in their bed, he was there. Hands around her as she buried her face in his chest, seeking the warmth she longed to feel from him. He stroked her hair longingly, she felt the ghost of his hands mingle on her spine, causing her to shiver. The lights were turned off, though she didnt mind. He was there, thats all she needed to know. He sung her a small lullaby, like he always did, voice soft as a sheeps mane. She drifted off to sleep and reality, keeping a tight grip on it. She didnt want to fall asleep. For, she knew if she did, he would leave and she will no longer hear his voice or feel the touch of his hands or his lips by her own. He would only come back when the morning light seeped through her windows, but the morning seemed so far away.

"They say you were gone." she whispered. She looked up, emerald and amethyst met for a moment and everything went silent. There were no sirens ringing outside in the highways, there were no dogs singing their lonely song to the moon, there were no angry neighbores yelling in the room next to theres, there was no wasted world . There was only them, and his beautiful voice drifting off in their makeshift space they now call 'home'.

His eyes seemed so far away. She tried grasping them, to keep them in hold. But they drifted farther from her. They were in a different world, and they were inviting her to join them.

"I'm right here arent I?" she heard him answer. His voice seemed so serene. How could that be? How could such a beautiful sound be existent in a world that was filled with chaos and waste. How could a sound contain such peace when they belong to a person who fell in love with a broken piece of glass like her?

As she felt tears prickle on the corner of her eyes, she buried herself deeper into his chest, still awaiting the warmth that he used to have.

"You'll never leave me, Right? Cam?" she whispered as she felt the hands of sleep close upon her. Before she drifted off, she heard him say one last thing before she succumed to the darkness clouding her vision.

"Till death do us part, My dear Lillian."

* * *

When they brought her in the ambulance, he was watching from the entrance of the white vehicle. She turned to look at him. She smiled. People called her a freak, a cracked-up nut job and a crazy hag. They claimed that her husbands gone, that he's dead. That she was just talking to a ghost or a hallucination. But she proved them wrong, he was there. For everyone to see.

Were they simply blind for not seeing him? Or are they just guilty of the accusations that they threw at her that they couldnt face up to the truth?

No matter, as long as Cam stood by her side, she would stand up and walk again.

When she was securely strapped to the bed in the ambulance, she caught sight of her husband in the corner of her eye. Sitting right next to her. He looked blank. He didnt say a single thing throughout the journey to the place they call 'hospital'. She wondered why they would bring her there. Theres nothing crazy about her. There was nothing wrong with her.

Her friends. They were the one who wanted her to go here. They called the hospital, claiming that she was having hallucinations, that she was having panic attacks. They said that they found her lying on the floor, blood flowed from her wrists from where she cut with a razor. Blood soaked her dress, she was as pale as snow, yet she was happy.

Cam was the one who told her to do it. He told her it was the only way for them to be together. It was the only way she could go to the place he always told her about. And when she did, he would find her and they will go, as a whole.

She grew weak the closer they came to the hospital. They strapped her with wires, tubes of the sort. They placed an oxygen mask on her mouth, but what good would that do to her. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw cam still there, at his spot. His emerald eyes bore through her, as though he was examining her soul and saw how weak it grew by the moment. He smiled wearily.

_Soon_ he mouthed.

She smiled. They will finally go to the place. The place where the sun shines each day. The place where the flowers bloomed with different colors and difefrent shades. The place where the angels will sing the joyous melodies of the lord. The place where they will finally be together at last.

Her senses grew weak as they unload her off the ambulance. She felt the rush of the people pushing her towards the emergency room. Why are they trying, when its already too late. The doors burst open as she was pushed to a room filled with light.

She heard BEEPINGS, people calling out instructions. Nurses, doctors rushing around her. Strapping more tubes and wires into her body. She saw a sack of blood hang at the side of her bed. She heard the beeping again, but they were soft and weak, like a new born babies heartbeat. It must be hers.

The doctors set off to work on her. Doing things to her body that she didnt feel. Silhouettes loomed over her as the light grew stronger and stronger.

Everything around her seemed to fade into nothing. She didnt hear the beeps of the machines, the yells of the doctors for her to be strong. She could only see the light infront of her as it grew bigger and warmer. She felt the warmth seep through her body. At last, she finally felt at peace. He eyesight grew hazy as she was consumed by the light. She felt like floating.

She closed her eyes as she heard the final beep of her life fade away.

* * *

She opened her eyes, only to be met by emerald ones. The same ones that made her fall in love over and over again. He grasped her hand, finally he felt real. He felt the warmth she had longed for so long to feel. She has never felt so happy and at peace before.

He was real, at last.

He smiled. "See, i told you i'll come get you."

She smiled as she rose to kiss him. His lips felt warms againts hers. This is what she was longing for all the years he was gone. The soft feeling of his lips against her petite ones was such a breath taking combination that she didnt want to pull back. But she had to.

He stopped and looked at her. "I've waited for you for so long."

"as did i." she reponded.

Cam lend out a hand for her. She took it into hers.

"Come." he said. "The others are waiting."

And to that, they made their way into the light, hand in hand. They entered the kingdom of the Lord as one.

**A/N:**

**Gosh, this chapter just made me cry. So, please leave a review! Leaving a review will totally boost my confidence up to continue this story. So yeah! thanks for reading! **


	3. Drink with me

**Chapter 3:**

**"Drink with me"**

* * *

"CHEERS!" the group of friends raised their glasses and clanked it with the rest.

The "F.I.S.H" (or the 'Friends in sweet hellholes') were currently celebrating their miraculous and unbelievable graduation out of college. The F.I.S.H were huddled in a rented room inside the town's local bar. All thanks to the rich and mighty, Mikhail. Who, graciously, treated them for a night of guilty pleasure and booze. On the house.

The group just graduated from a whole 4 year course filled with torture, suffering and a whole 4 yrs. worth of coffee. In short, they survived the hellhole they call 'LAW'. And to celebrate such a great and,all the while, fulfilling achievement, they're gonna drink all the 4 years worth of sweat, blood and tears away with all you can drink beer.

The party already started a moment ago and the boys were already on their feet, either talking or dancing as wild as they can be, like Dirk. While the others just sat around the room, on the sofas, drinking away, like Kana. But soon he got tired of being **tired**. So with a loud 'what the hell', he sat straight up and joined Dirk on the dance floor, who was currently dancing the groovy chicken in its most embarrassing version. As the two (already drunk) clowns danced away, the rest watched them as though they were a form of entertainment, which they currently were. Ash, in particular, was taking such an enjoyment out of it that he already brought out his phone and videotaped the two friends. The two dancing freaks continued on with their respected dances, unbeknownst to them, someone was planning on humiliating them in public. Much to say, the whole world of youtube would see their embarrassing stunts and before you knew it, their gonna be the next big thing after the harlem shake.

While the others, just sat around on the couch, drinking the night away. With the exception of Hiro, who begrudgingly declined the offer of alcohol held to him by his friends. Claiming he was allergic, but truth to be told, Hiro used to drink. But stopped when he realized the things he did while in the state of alcohol. Lets just say an accident happened which required him to be naked in the middle of the night, singing "i'm singing in the rain" while swinging a condom around. They found him the next morning, sleeping on the sidewalk with make up on and was wearing a drag queens outfit. They didn't know how he ended up in the outfit but they didn't dare let a remake of the incident happen again.

So, the only ones who just drank normally were Cam and Mikhail. Sat side by side on the couch while they watched the others make a fool out of themselves. Which the two find very amusing. But both of them stayed quiet. Both were very shadowed characters, mostly cam, who liked to keep things by himself while Mikhail found it hard to trust others. But at that moment, they realized that they wont see the others again. The F.I.S.H will have to go in separate ways. Different jobs in different places. And the next thing they know, they wont find the time to hang out anymore. They would grow old with only the memories of the past to flash before their eyes as the dawn of death descend upon them. And they didn't want the only thing they would remember was watching two drunks dancing the 'Moon walk' while the others sat idly, eyelids drooping out of too much alcohol.

They want to remember being together as a group, as the F.I.S.H, enjoying each others presence and getting wasted together. Their group started like that and it will end like that.

Cam stood up. "Guys, can i have all your attention please?"

Upon hearing his voice, everything seemed to stop for him. Dirk and Kana stopped their ridiculous dancing, Ash put his phone down, Hiro looked up from his book and Mikhail turned to him with a smile of gratitude. For which Cam returned his own.

All eyes were on him, waiting for him to begin. Realizing this, Cam felt his cheeks set ablaze from the amount of stares given to him. But he continued on.

"I dont know if this is the last time we'll ever come together as a group. But let me just say this, you guys are the best bastards a guy like me could ever have."

Everybody faked an 'awww'.

"Oh, you~!" ash cooed jokingly. The rest laughed while Cam gave him the finger, but he laughed along. I mean, he'll miss the guy, that's for sure. Even though he tend to be a pain in the arse, Ash was still his great mate and his best friend. And the thought of not hearing his friends endearing laughter and jokes, made him want to not graduate anymore so they could still spend some time together, with the rest of the F.I.S.H. He's gonna miss all of them.

"And, well. This year was hell, am i right?" the rest responded with a 'hell ya' and a 'tell me about it'.

"But, thank god above, we all passed! Even Ash!"

"Hey!" he heard him yell. Cam had to hold back a chuckle.

"And as we made our way up that stage, as a whole, it was the greatest feeling i had ever felt. Even though Dirk showed up late and had to jump on the stage. Good thing it was the exact time your name was called."

"Blame it on my Mom." Dirk reasoned.

"dude, you blame everything on your Mom, cut her some slack." Kana said.

"If you'll excuse me. Let Cam continue on with his speech, okay?" Mikhail asked. Everybody went silent. "Thank you."

"Thanks. But, the real achievement for me, in this whole 4 years of hectic semesters and paper works, was i got the chance to meet you guys."

And for a moment, Cam looked at each and everyone of his friends. As he laid his eyes in each individual in the room, memories of how he met them flashed before his eyes. The feeling of happiness mixed with gratitude overflowed his senses and he could feel himself tear up. Without the F.I.S.H, he'll probably still be the anti-social, flower loving, awkward guy he used to be. Well, he still is, but he had friends who opened him up to the world and stood by him at the toughest of times. He had friends who he could call his family. And they were.

"And while graduating has its perks, it wouldn't be as great as it was if i didn't have you guys by my side when we climbed up that stage. Knowing that we, as a whole, stood up there with such pride in our eyes gave me the most overwhelming feeling that i couldn't stand the thought of us going on different paths. But i had to remind myself not be selfish. That you guys have your own lives and you have your own dreams to pursue. Sometimes, i would imagine, that after we graduate, the last thing we'll remember about each other was just that. Graduating. But right now, what i want to remember when i grow old, is tonight. The F.I.S.H hanging out together like they usually do and getting wasted all the while. I want to remember tonight where we'll relive the happiest moment and just enjoy whatever the fuck we just did. Cause you know what? I don't care what they say about our group. I don't care if Ash is the most perverted person who ever walked the earth. I dont care if Dirk snores too loud. I don't care if Kana has to many collections of horse dolls-"

"Action figures!"

"-In his room. I don't care if Hiro is a total neat freak and secretly listens to Nicki Minaj when he's alone. I don't care if Mikhail stalks every living girl in the campus and has a hidden stash of Girls underwear pictures in his lower sock drawer-"

"That was supposed to be a secret, you dick!"

"Cause you know why? Because crazy is perfect and fucked up is perfect. And i wouldn't have you guys any other way." Cam said.

Everybody just looked at him, and slowly, one by one, they all clapped. They clapped for him. And he didn't realize that a few tears made its way down his face. But when he did, he didn't bother wiping them away. Even though he knew they would make a big deal about it, he didn't care. This is how he felt, and he didn't mind in the slightest.

As expected, everyone saw. But they didn't react the way he thought they would. Ash was the first one who saw. And ash gave him the most sincere smile his friend has ever given. Cam returned it all the same.

"Come here you." Ash said as he made his way and gave him a bear hug. Even though Ash was shorter than him by an inch. Soon, everyone in the room followed and joined in the group hug. A moment of pure silence held in the air, until Cam spoke up.

"Guys, I-I cant breathe." he whizzed. Everyone, upon realizing this, called a series of apologize and dispersed from the hug.

"So." Dirk started. "Now that the love fes is through, How 'bout we get this show on the road, yeah?"

As if on cue, the music went on in full blast as they continued the night of beer and dancing. With Hiro finally succumbing to his friends persuasion and jugged down a whole flask of tequila. After that, he joined the idiots on the dance floor. Ash noticed Cam standing on the sidelines, eyes glazed with concentration. Ash, for the long years he had spent with the man, knew what was bothering him right off the bat.

He forgot to say something important. And he exactly knew what it was.

Or _Who _it was.

* * *

"I never knew you had the bladder to drink all that alcohol in 5 min." Ash said as he trudged up their apartment. He had Cams arm slung around his shoulder cause the damn man couldn't handle his alcohol intake.

Saying Cam is drunk was an understatement. He was **beyond **the point of 'drunkenness' (if you even call that a decent word) and he couldn't go a few meters without collapsing in a pile of drunken haze. That's why, considering they were roommates, Ash 'graciously' accepted the responsibility of bringing Cam home, _safely. _But Ash never thought the job would take up half his energy in just helping the drunkard up the fucking flight of stairs up to their room.

Did he mention they lived in the 9th floor?

The elevator was, unfortunately, broken. So, there were two resorts Ash thought to take. One) was leave Cam on the lobby and make a hell of a run up to their room, or two) take the flight of stairs.

Thinking that Cam would murder him in the morning when he wakes up sober and finds himself surrounded by people on the lobby, taking pictures as if he was the 'so called' famous attraction of their business. The only attraction they had was a moldy piece of cheese left to rot on the entrance.

So, Ash made a turn on the latter.

And here he was right now, carrying a useless drunken 21 year old on his shoulder and a set of stairs to be climbed on. Only 5 more flights to go!

His train of unpleasant thoughts was stopped by a couple of slurred curses coming from his wasted of a friend he had.

"Ah, you're finally awake, my friend. Say, can you be of use and **try **to walk on your own? My shoulder is probably dislocated and you might pay for my medication bills." Ash groaned.

He felt Cam stir. He heard the man utter words but he couldn't hear them despite it came out as gibberish to his ears.

"Speak up man, i couldn't understand a single word you're saying." said Ash.

"stop right here." he heard the man utter. And sure enough, ash heard it.

They stopped on what seemed to be the 6th floor. _Wow, i never thought i had it in me_. Ash thought. He laid Cam among the wall. When he released him on the floor, Ash was hit with a wave of exhaustion and collapsed on the floor next to Cam.

Well, so much for having it in him. he thought

"So, what made you want to stop here?" Ash asked the man next to him. He scanned the hallways and found a couple of rooms which were either occupied or closed off due to some accidents their apartment complex was famous for. And trust me, you do not want to know what happened in those rooms.

When the gang decided to move to this apartment complex, Ash was unsure of it. For one thing, the complex had an _infamous _image. Many people said that murders occurred in some of the rooms. A long time has past since a few of those accidents happened, but they say the legend lives on. Secondly, it was old and it seemed unstable. They say the complex was built in the 1940's, but he wasn't sure if that was real or an old wives tale.

A shiver went up his spine, he put the thought aside.

"I want to tell her." he heard someone slur.

Ash held back a gasp of fear and realized that it was only Cam.

Keeping his nerves in control he asked. "Tell who?"

"Lillian."

And that was when it struck him. The 6th floor, this is where Lillian and her roommate Laney stayed. Of course. Ash looked at Cam on the corner of his eye. He always knew his friend had a thing for the brunette. Ever since he introduced the two to each other when they were just starting their first year in college. She didn't warm up to Cam as quickly as she did with the rest but he sensed something between the two. A sort of connection that the two had yet to know. But Ash, being the smart one when it came to reading people, saw it right away.

You could say that he was jealous. He had sort of developed a liking for lillian also, way before he introduced her to the rest of the F.I.S.H. They were classmates in theater, and he admired the way she would sing and act. The graceful way she held herself when she would set foot on the stage. It was like seeing a whole new person. It wasn't Lillian at all. When he would spend time with her, she was different than the way she was with the others. She didn't try to impress him, she didn't try to hide the way she would stutter when she was embarrassed, she didn't try to act as if she was a different person. And Ash took it as a sign of them having something special. As though she didn't saw ash as one of the _others._ She did, but she didn't look at him the way he looked at her.

And he already accepted it way before she did.

But what Lillian and Cam have was something special. Though, the two may not know it yet, Ash already had a feeling that they felt it. He would always see Cam look at Lillian with such longing in his gaze every time she would enter a room he was in. He would see Cam become rigid every time someone mentions her name and would clench and unclench his hand whenever he would hear someone insult her or say something inappropriate with her name in the same sentence. It was as though he wanted to punch whoever disgraces her name. Ash did too, but Cam was a pacifist, it was a surprise that he showed such an emotion as anger or frustration. For a girl, no less. Cam was anti-social, but he wasn't a stranger to Love. Though he admits he has fallen in love once, he confessed that the woman he bared his love only used him upon many requests and dumped him afterwards. After that, he vowed to never feel such a way to another woman again.

And it worked. He was 15 back then and 4 years had passed and still he felt no love for any woman who crossed his path. Not until Lillian came along and stayed.

Ash shouldn't feel such things. Especially for his friend who didn't know he felt the same way as he. As a friend and a brother, he had to support Cam. Whether or not it would cost him the only emotion he had ever sincerely felt. He was willing to let it go, if Cam was willing to grasp his own.

"Go." Before realizing what he just said, he continued. "I know what you want to tell her. Go. Before she goes to sleep. You're drunk and you might forget when you wake up tomorrow when the full throttle of the hangover collapses on both of us. Hurry now. Your state wont last long and you might chicken out, wuss."

And that's all it took for the drunken/sober man to stand up and made his way to the brunettes room. He watched on the corner of his eye. Cam knocked on her door, she opened it and let him in. End of that.

He felt someones presence sit beside him. He knew all too perfectly well who it was.

"you're too nice." he heard her say.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Laney?" he asked the blonde. Keeping his eyes locked on the door Cam disappeared in. Wondering what was happening in there. If Cam finally confessed or if he backed out. If worse come to worst, he might as well get laid tonight while his at it.

He chuckled at the thought.

"You do know that she feels the same way for him, don't you?" Laney said.

Ash simply nodded

"And you didn't do anything to change that?"

"nope."

"And why's that?" she asked.

Why, actually? He simply smiled.

"What can i say? I'm the cupid of the two. Why would she fall in love with the cupid?"

"You might not know it, but there are other cupids like you out there. Care to let me introduce you to one of them?" she said. A gleam of mischievousness evident in her blue eyes.

Ash chuckled. He stood up and lend his elbow out, like a normal gentleman does when escorting a lady to the ball.

"Lead the way, _mademoiselle._"

Laney smiled. She stood up and hooked her arm around his.

"I would love to, _Monsieur_."

* * *

**A/n: So i dedicate this chappy to Ash because i love him too much~!**

**He deserves some lovin', Dont you think?! **

**Well, i hope you enjoy this chappy! Please leave a review if you have the time! Thanks~!**


End file.
